


#娜俊 蜜桃滿溢橘子慌

by geulimja



Category: jaemren - Fandom, najun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geulimja/pseuds/geulimja
Kudos: 31





	#娜俊 蜜桃滿溢橘子慌

“节目的最后，我们为大家送上NJSZD nim点播的歌曲，那么各位晚安。”

结束语尾音刚落，听众点播的歌曲便紧接着播出。  
又一天的电台节目主持完毕，黄仁俊喝了口水，埋头整理好今晚的剧本资料，又把桌面上的垃圾收拾干净之后，耳机里的歌曲正好播放完毕。他抬头想看看本来应该坐在操作室里的人，怎料人是没看到，却闻到那人专属的清新桃香，然后被人从后紧抱住。

“老婆。”

散发着浓烈蜜桃味的人拥有沈实的嗓音，一声亲昵的呼唤从耳机直达黄仁俊的心头，把他吓得猛烈地抖动了一下身体。黄仁俊把手搭在环住他腰腹上的手臂，那人的皮肤温度明显比平常要高，黄仁俊心知不妙，提手把一边耳机拉到耳后，侧过脸想问话，还来不及开口便被人堵住嘴巴。

“…”

唇舌交缠时独有的声响又透过耳机返还给黄仁俊本人听。里面有唇瓣的吸吮声、属于自己变得急促的呼吸声，还有爱人从喉咙发出的低沉闷哼，全都听得清清楚楚，提醒着黄仁俊此刻在广播室里正做着些什么。

“渽民，怎么回事？你的味道…”

“嗯，那个…就…发情期好像到了…”

“你的阻隔剂呢？没喷上？”

“喷了，都喷掉半瓶了…还是有味…娜娜就想要你…”

罗渽民把黄仁俊的椅子转向自己，强行把人抱了起身之后就把椅子踢到一旁，黄仁俊轻轻地推着他，一边喊着罗渽民清醒些，但罗渽民只是笑着把黄仁俊抱得更紧，一张发烫的精致脸蛋靠在黄仁俊的肩膀上，嗅着后颈那片泛着淡淡橘子香的皮肤，下身又有了躁动。

“在这里做吧…娜娜忍不住了。”

罗渽民不知道在操作室里对他的耳机调了什么，导致罗渽民说话总是能透过耳机放大声音传进黄仁俊的耳朵里。黄仁俊扭动着身体想逃开怀抱，后颈的腺体却被罗渽民用力地吸吮啃咬，他慌张的同时又开始浑身有了发软的迹象，受不住不断被攻击腺体的酥麻感，开始哼叫出声。

“老婆好香…好香好香…”  
“呀…起来…回家…回家再…”  
“不行，娜娜现在就要！”

发情的Alpha就像醉酒的猫，爱撒娇又神智不清。罗渽民的粉色头发不断蹭着黄仁俊的脸颊，双手毫不客气地扯起黄仁俊的蓝色衬衫然后钻进去摸上滑嫩的小蛮腰。罗渽民的手烫得像一团火，黄仁俊啊的一声被烫得颤抖，他推不开锁紧他的胸膛和臂弯，只能坐在桌面上任由情绪一点一点被带起，身旁刚刚整理好的资料又被推开掉到地上。

“渽民啊……这里有监控…”  
黄仁俊的声音变了调，娇小的Omega向来无法抵抗Alpha汹涌澎湃的信息素。黄仁俊身体发烫，裤子里潮湿一片，他感觉自己每呼每吸都是蜜桃气息，严重到大概整个肺腑都被粉色蜜桃包围起来，连四周都变成淡粉色似的。

黄仁俊始终慌张，他紧盯着天花角落的监控镜头，罗渽民却不管不顾地把头钻进他的衬衫里亲着他的乳尖，他只好咬着唇不让自己叫出声，不然羞耻的喊声还会通过耳机传给自己。

“你忘了监控录影也是我管的吗？”  
“仁俊，不准分心。”

罗渽民的声音从胸口又从耳机里传出来，黄仁俊只觉得身体好热好热，满身细汗都给闷了出来，罗渽民还一边掐着他胸前的凸起不放，另一边则被牙齿和舌尖交替着蹂躏，他只好夹紧双腿难耐地等着。

终于黄仁俊都想哭了，快感令黄仁俊彻底陷入情欲的时候，罗渽民才把头从衬衫里退了出来。黄仁俊被挑起了性欲，阵阵浓烈的橘子味令罗渽民头昏脑胀，他埋在黄仁俊的衣服里太久了，退出来之后一张脸红得夸张，眨着又长又浓密的睫毛，俯身吻上黄仁俊紧咬下唇的牙齿，在他张嘴的时候就把舌尖伸进去和黄仁俊的交缠起来。

亲吻的同时，罗渽民双手游走到黄仁俊的下腹，摸过光滑柔软的小腹最后替黄仁俊解开了黑色皮带，又急又用力，把黄仁俊下身穿戴整齐的所有掩蔽物全数脱下。罗渽民迷恋黄仁俊一双又细又直的长腿，他亲着黄仁俊泛着害羞颜色的稚气脸庞，和着汗水淡淡的咸味，舌头把半张脸都舔湿了。

“渽民快点…我怕有人来…”

黄仁俊主动地张开双腿夹住罗渽民的腰身，双手熟练地拉下罗渽民的运动裤，伸进灰色的内裤里把爱欲的根源捧在手心，那里像火焰般灼烧着黄仁俊的身心。

“老婆好急。”

罗渽民笑得很好看，他的眼神此刻蒙上一片过分的性感，盯着黄仁俊张着的红唇，一手捞住藏在过宽的衬衫下黄仁俊窄细的腰肢。黄仁俊被盯得难为情，看着罗渽民的另一只手摸上他的大腿内侧推压向下，桌面马上就被自己流淌出来的体液沾污。黄仁俊的心跳加速，他紧张地低着头，罗渽民扶着那高昂的家伙，抵在潮湿的入口慢慢地，一点一点推进。

那里好似早就刻画着罗渽民的形状，肉壁贴合柱体是天衣无缝，紧致地完美交融。黄仁俊仰头哈出喘息，过长的衬衫衣摆下有处隆起。罗渽民偏不去取悦黄仁俊，他用力地吸住黄仁俊的喉结舔舐起来。空气里是黄仁俊的信息素，令Alpha发情的躁暴得以缓解。罗渽民沉醉在黄仁俊献给他全身心的温柔里，开始前后扭动着盘骨，在温热的地带里放肆起来。

“快些…唔，渽民快些……”

黄仁俊双手环住罗渽民的脖颈，绞紧着罗渽民的地带早已湿得一塌糊涂，像橘子肉被榨取时从指缝里流个不停的汁水那样，黄仁俊流的水把罗渽民的运动裤都弄出一片深色，甚至滴落在地上。

“仁俊啊…你怎么湿成这样…到底是谁在发情期啊…”  
“闭…闭嘴…”

黄仁俊听不得挑衅，后穴用力地收紧一下，又把肉乎乎的脸埋在罗渽民的怀里。他的双腿夹紧了罗渽民的腰，成熟桃子的气息令黄仁俊意乱情迷，狠不得把自己整个人都刻进罗渽民身体里。

两人爱的难分难舍，罗渽民抱紧黄仁俊的腰，用力发狠去满足那片无边无际的情海，黄仁俊细碎又高亢的叫喊和他穴里的淫水一样不知收敛，罗渽民提手摸着黄仁俊汗湿而柔软的脑袋，宝贝地喊着好老婆，好仁俊。

耳机里源源不断的欢爱声早就被黄仁俊无视过去，或许以后上班坐在这个位置看着操作室里的罗渽民时，黄仁俊都会想起现在发生的事，然后无法集中。想到这里，黄仁俊又不自觉地收紧甬道，罗渽民骂了他一句骚老婆，顶开了他的生殖腔，惹得黄仁俊抽搐起来。

“啊…要到了…渽…渽民…”

黄仁俊的前端今晚甚至不曾被摸过一下便孤独地高潮射精。罗渽民也没管黄仁俊说些什么，他的理智被原始欲望彻底吞噬。把黄仁俊从怀里拉开一些，黄仁俊迷离地看着他，一张纯洁的脸都为罗渽民变得异常色情，脸蛋又湿又红，晶莹的津液沾湿嘴唇和下巴，连向来乖巧的浏海都湿得黏住皮肤。

“仁俊太色了，我要被你榨干了。”

“老公…射进来，填满仁俊…好不好？”

罗渽民狠狠地给黄仁俊的屁股扇了一巴掌，他要给乱说话的小孩来一个惩罚。黄仁俊尖叫一声哭了出来，也不知道是因为高潮过后没得到喘息机会又被用力抽插的缘故还是因为屁股上火辣的刺痛，反正罪魁祸首都是罗渽民。

始作俑者把他头上歪歪斜斜的耳机取下来，双手抱起他的臀部走到那张被踢开的椅子上坐下。黄仁俊上身的重量全都汇聚在两人交合的地方，好像又挺到更深处去了。罗渽民解开黄仁俊的衬衫扣子，一边开合著大腿，埋在生殖腔入口的柱顶一下一下又进又出，黄仁俊双手扶着罗渽民的肩膀难耐地抽泣着。

“老婆你知道你长得真的很像未成年吗？”  
“我总觉得我像在犯罪。”

“呜…你…废话好多…怎么还不射…”

坐在罗渽民的大腿上根本无法自己发力，黄仁俊皱着眉埋怨般看着罗渽民，罗渽民却刻意不去看他，盯着他解开了扣子的身体持续着缓慢的挺动，还用手指抹了点黄仁俊小腹上的白浊放进嘴里。

“唔老婆真的甜，不愧是我的橘子。”

“变态…呜”  
“好难受…你赶紧射进来…”

空虚的感觉令黄仁俊哭个不停，他只好抱住罗渽民俯前身子，撒娇般亲着罗渽民的鼻尖，讨好地主动用舌头舔着罗渽民的嘴唇，后穴的水都快流尽了还等不来Alpha的满足。

终于在不断的努力取悦下，罗渽民满意地抱着黄仁俊重新回到桌面让人躺着。还没来得及躺好，罗渽民就捉紧黄仁俊的大腿抽出又狠狠地撞进去，黄仁俊的双手抓着罗渽民青筋暴现的前臂以防被撞开，他哭喊出声，下身又不知疲倦地春水泛滥，蜜桃橘子紧密结合，浑身燥热地又发泄到自己的小腹上。

罗渽民弯下腰封住黄仁俊喋喋不休的嘴唇，他和黄仁俊十指紧扣，又快又狠地操弄着黄仁俊的生殖腔，直到黄仁俊的腿都无力夹住罗渽民的腰，可怜兮兮地大张着，才终于顶进腔内把空虚的深处填满。

“肚子都鼓起来了。”

罗渽民摸着黄仁俊的下腹，在黄仁俊的体内成结，Alpha一股又一股的白浊把Omega彻底填充，确保能令Omega怀孕。

黄仁俊还在轻轻地哭，眼睛发红，一副楚楚可怜的样子，罗渽民笑着亲他的眼睛，又亲他的腺体，待几分钟过去了，才从黄仁俊的体内退出来，捡起地上的裤子替黄仁俊穿上。

“我们回家再做一次吧，还想再填满你一次。”

“不要了…渽民啊…”  
“怎么不要了呢？我们还要生小桃子小橘子哦。”


End file.
